


Drunk in love

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adorable, Drunkenness, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, drunk mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Mark gets drunk and does some stupid stuff.





	Drunk in love

"Can I tell you a secret?" Mark asked when they were in the club, they were celebrating their new single and Mark was...what was it called? Wasted.  
"Of course," Jinyoung said, sipping from his wine glass.

"I'm like, super drunk. Like, wasted." 

"What do you mean?" Jinyoung grinned,

"I drank soooo much. Don't tell Jackson tho, he'll kill me" Mark giggled, he looked he was about to fall, Jinyoung grabbed his hand and gently pulled him,

"Ok" Jinyoung laughed as he was guiding him "let's get you out of here, shall we?"

"We shall, we shall" Mark grinned,

Jinyoung shook his head, looking for the boy's boyfriend in the crowd,

"Alright, let's go." Jinyoung said,

"Where are we going?" Mark asked, looking at Jinyoung with his big brown eyes.

"We're gonna go to your boyfriend"

Mark stopped in his place "Oh no! No! He can't know I'm drunk!" He whined, he tried to get loose from Jinyoung's grip but it was too late.

"What's wrong with him?" Jackson asked, he was next to the bar with Jaebum and Bambam.

"He's drunk."

Jackson looked at Mark, "are you?"

Mark gasped "Me? Drunk!? No! I would never!"

Jackson raised an eyebrow "Mark.."

"Ok maybe a little, but don't tell Jackson, he'll kill me and I'm too pretty to die!"

Jackson grinned at the man before him, "I won't.

"Maybe we should go home?" Jaebum suggested, seeing as Mark was totally drunk.

"I'll go look for Yugyeom and Youngjae, meet you outside?" Bambam said,

"We'll get the car." Jaebum said, he looked at Jackson "you need any help?"

"No, it's fine, hey, Mark, let's go, ok?"

"Ok," Mark started walking, he stopped after a moment, "can we get ice cream on the way here?"

"Only if you're a good boy," Jackson said, which was enough to make Mark burst in singing.

"I CAN DO ANYTHING IF YOU TELL ME GOOD BOY-"

"Jesus!" Yugyeom met them when they were outside, "Bambam said he was drunk, he didn't say he was THAT drunk."

Jackson ignored Yugyeom's comment and helped his boyfriend climb to the car

"Is he ok?" Youngjae asked,

"Yeah," Jackson said "Just a bit drunk."

"Can we drive?" Jaebum asked,

"Yeah," Jackson finally sat,

The drive home was..a bit rough,

It started with Mark singing Fancy by twice..and ended when Mark tried to sing Boy with Luv, and, as Yugyeom would say, he failed.

"Put him on the couch," Jackson said, "I'm gonna go make him coffee."

"Ok" Jinyoung said,

"There we go," Jaebum put the man on the couch,

"How do you even get that drunk?" Jinyoung wondered,

"It's Mark, who knows," Bambam said,

"Hey!" Mark called, waving his hands in front of them, "I can still hear you even if I'm drunk"

"Sorry," Bambam said,

"And I'm not that drunk" Mark argued,

Jinyoung and Jaebum exchanged glances between them,

"Oh, yeah? Is that why you started singing in the parking lot?" Jaebum asked,

Mark looked up at the man with annoyance in his eyes,

"Here," Jackson returned from the kitchen with a cup of coffee, which he handed to Mark "don't forget to blow."

Mark shrugged, he put the cup aside and went on his knees,

"Woah!" Jackson stopped the other man "The coffee! Mark!"

"What?" Mark said with wide innocent eyes,

"Blow the coffee, not me."

"Oops" Mark grinned,

"Do you want me dead?" Jackson laughed, he kissed the top of Mark's head "drink your coffee"

"Dude," Youngjae tried not to laugh when Jackson joined them in the kitchen,

"He almost gave you a blow job" Jaebum pointed out,

"Yeah, I know, I was there," Jackson said,

"He's gonna be sorry in the morning.." Jinyoung grinned,

"Which is why we're not gonna remind him anything." Jackson stated, 

"But-" 

"Nothing!" Jackson told Yugyeom, "I'm gonna go check on him."

When Jackson got the living room he saw the cup half-full on the table, Mark was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Jackson took one look before picking him up and taking him to bed, and...he might've taken one or two pictures, maybe three.

"Morning," Mark said when he came downstairs the morning later

"Good morning," Jaebum said while he drank his coffee, "how are you feeling?"

"Shitty. I never thought I'll have a hangover. How drunk was I yesterday?"

"Well.." Yugyeom smirked,

"Oh, shit. What did I do, tell me the truth."

"Nothing!" Jinyoung hurried to calm him down,

"It can't be nothing if the pervert over there is having fun"

"Well, except for the fact that you almost gave Jackson a blowjob?" Jaebum said,

"I DID WHAT NOW?!" Mark yelled,

"Good morning" Jackson walked in, he had the worst timing ever.

Mark turned to look at his boyfriend "I almost gave you a blowjob!?" He yelled,

"Good morning to you, too, honey." Jackson placed a kiss on Mark's temple "and you kinda did"

"How do you kinda give a blow job to your boyfriend?!"

"You got drunk and when I brought you coffee and told you to blow it you just shrugged and dropped to your knees and tried to open my pants so.."

"What the fuck?" Mark groaned "This is so embarrassing!"

"It was kinda funny" Youngjae smirked, but stopped when Jinyoung looked at him with his death glare.

"I am never drinking again."

"Mark.."

"Never again."


End file.
